


By Your Side

by nickloveshiskitten



Category: One Direction (Band), Radio 1 RPF
Genre: Fluffy, Hybrid Louis, Hybrids, Kitten Louis, M/M, Sick!Louis, Tomlinshaw - Freeform, hybrid!louis, kitten!Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-23
Updated: 2013-07-23
Packaged: 2017-12-21 02:13:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/894591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickloveshiskitten/pseuds/nickloveshiskitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Louis gets really, really sick and doesn't know what’s happening and is really scared?</p>
            </blockquote>





	By Your Side

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: i am so sorry for this. This just- ahhh. I was basically crying while I wrote some of this.. Anyway, I hope you guys like it! And I love everyone who reads this! As always feedback appreciated! xx
> 
> If you want you can send prompts to my tumblr: nickloveshiskitten.tumblr.com
> 
> Enjoyxxx

“Bye, love,” Nick murmurs pressing a kiss to Louis’ forehead, frowning a little at how hot it felt but chalked it up to Louis sleeping with his face pressed into the covers all night. Louis let out a quiet sneeze and mumbled a sleepy ‘bye’ before falling back to sleep. He smiled fondly at the sleeping hybrid before pressing another kiss to his forehead and gathering his things to leave for work. Nick loved his job, he really did, but sometimes he wished he didn’t have to get up arse-o’clock in the morning for it. He gave Louis one last parting glance before leaving making sure to lock the door behind him. 

Usually Louis slept through most of the time Nick was gone, only laying around the flat for an hour or so until Nick came home, most days with a tin of Louis’ favorite biscuits. Today, however, Louis awoke only about a half hour after Nick left, feeling cold yet at the same time unbearably hot. He kicked away the sheets away weakly, whimpering at how heavy his legs felt.

Panic ran through him as an intense pain ripped through his stomach. He wasn’t dying was he? He clamped his hands over his mouth and took off to the bathroom as fast as he could when he felt a burning liquid make its way up his throat. It tasted horrible against his tongue but he knew he couldn’t make a mess in their room. When he got into the bathroom he moved his hands away from his mouth and immediately spit up into the bathtub.

“Oh, no,” Louis whimpered, tears filling his eyes and streaming down his face. Maybe he was dying; he was going to die and his Nicky wasn’t going to be there to help him. He closed his eyes and curled up on the bathroom floor, the cold tile soothing his overheated skin, and wrapped his arms around his middle. 

“Nicky,” He cried, immediately cringing when it felt like the name was cutting up his throat on the way out.

“Ow,” He croaked out, moving a hand up to his throat, tears running down his face at a faster pace. He felt like he got run over by a train, his muscles protesting at the smallest movement. Simply he felt horrible. And the poor hybrid had no idea why. He briefly recalled him and Nick getting caught in the rain yesterday but he felt fine afterwards.

He cried out hoarsely as another wave of pain tore through him and he lurched toward the tub to retch out more bile. I really hope I don’t die¸ Louis thought which was quickly followed by: I hope Nicky knows how much I love him.

Maybe… 

Louis stumbled to his feet; holding onto the sink as his vision turned white and his balance gave out. He breathed through it opening his eyes when he regained the feeling in his body and moved toward Nick’s study his gait slow and careful. Once he got there he collapsed into Nick’s plush office chair; his lungs feeling like they were crushing in on themselves. Once he was able to breathe properly again he grabbed a blank piece of paper and a pen.

He didn’t know how to write much, but he knew the alphabet and how the letters sounded and looked, so he hoped he could write what he wanted to and that Nick would understand it.

Nicky, he wrote shakily, im sourry. I think im diing. I love u, and im goin to miss u if I di. I hope I c u in heven but not 4 a long time. Love u nicky, ur kitten, Louis.

He put the paper on the desk, folding his arms next to it with his head cushioned on them. He let out a loud, painful cough before closing his eyes and succumbing to a painless unconsciousness. 

***

“Kitten!” Nick called happily, pushing open the door, kicking off his shoes, tossing his jacket on the couch and setting the tin of biscuits on the kitchen counter. “Are you still sleeping, love?” He peeked curiously into their bedroom and frowned worriedly when he saw the bed vacant with the sheets piled on the floor.

“Lou?” He yelled anxiously, throwing open the door to his study and stopping in his tracks when he saw Louis hunched over the desk. He walked over quietly and stared curiously at the piece of paper clutched in one of Louis’ tiny hands. Nick gently removed it from the hybrid’s loose grasp and read over the sloppy words that were printed there. A horrified gasp escaped through his lips as he slowly comprehended what his kitten had written.

“Lou,” he choked out, tears quickly accumulating in his eyes. He shook the hybrid’s shoulder, albeit a little roughly, but he needed to know that his kitten was okay. That he was alive.

“Kitten, please wake up.” Nick closed his eyes tears streaming down his face, Louis’ letter clutched tight in his hand. Nick couldn’t comprehend that his kitten might not be here anymore, and to think that he could have done something to prevent it if he didn’t leave him alone made him want to fling himself off a building. His kitten couldn’t just be gone, because if he was then surely Nick would be then too because Louis was his lifeline, his everything and without him than Nick would just be an empty shell.

Nick was so tied up in thoughts that he didn’t notice the small “Nicky” that Louis whispered. His eyes fever bright and fringe sticking to his sweaty forehead. Louis coughed roughly causing to Nick to look up quickly, more tears filling his eyes when he saw that yes, his kitten was actually still breathing.

“Kitten,” Nick nearly sobbed, he leaned down and wrapped Louis up in his arms, nuzzling into his overheated neck. “Oh, kitten, I was so worried. Are you okay?” Nick pulled back when Louis didn’t answer and noted the painful grimace that was planted on his face.

“What’s wrong, love? Are you feeling ill?” Louis shrugged, pointing to his throat and stomach. “My poor kitten. Let’s go get you some tea and some medicine, yeah? It’ll make you feel a lot better.” Louis nodded holding his arms up to Nick, much like a toddler who wanted to be carried, and he happily obliged picking up the much smaller hybrid and carrying him to the kitchen. Nick set him on the counter gently before going to work on making his poor sick kitten some tea. When it was done he brought it over to Louis along with his medicine which the hybrid eyed suspiciously.

“Don’t worry, love. I promise it’ll make you feel better.” Louis sighed silently but opened his mouth to let Nick give him his dose of medicine. He cringed at the bitter taste it left on his tongue and immediately drank down a huge gulp of tea.

“Good boy,” Nick murmured, rubbing soothing circles into his back. “Now how about a cuddle?” Nick picked him up again and brought him to their room, setting the kitten-eared boy gently on the bed. Nick crawled in next to him and pulled his kitten to him so that he was cuddled against Nick’s chest.

“Go to sleep, love, you’ll feel a lot better when you wake up.” Louis shook his head and looked up at Nick sadly. 

“I don’t wanna die,” He croaked out, tears quickly pooling in his blue eyes.

Nick held him a bit tighter and pressed a kiss to his hair before saying, “You’re not gonna die, love. You just got a cold. It must have been from we got stuck in the rain yesterday.”

“So I don’t have to leave my Nicky?”

“You’re never getting rid of me, love.” He gave Louis’ lips a quick peck before pulling him back to his chest. “Rest your voice and sleep, Kitten. I’ll still be here when you wake up.”

“I love you, Nicky.” 

“I love you, too, Lou.”

And with Louis sleeping soundly on his chest Nick knew without a doubt that he would never be able to live without his kitten. Because Louis was his everything, and Nick was sure that he was Louis’.


End file.
